Id, Ego, SuperEgo
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Sebuah kisah kehidupan gay dalam gemerlap kota urban dan hedonisme yang penuh dengan kemewahan dan kenikmatan duniawi. Diceritakan dari sudut pandang seorang pemuda Indonesia dalam satu fragmen kehidupannya yang paling dramatis. AU. Rate M.


**Notes: **Percakapan begok di tengah malam antara seorang **hkr-11, jowo londo, **dan **skadihelias **yang entah kenapa menyeret saya sama **ry0kiku **ke percakapan gaje... Oh, wait. Kalo gak salah, **hkr-11 **minta prompt dan dengan jaggernya seorang **jowo londo **memberi prompt tentang socialite!male!Indo dengan segala hidup seputarnya. Trus **hkr-11**-nya ogah buat, malah saya yang dapet ide =A= Heii! Sampe kalian yang saya sebut gak baca apalagi review, sy tabok niiiihh~ #eh

Eh, tapi ternyata si **hkr-11 **gak mundur dari prompt dan bikin dengan judul "Upperclass"~ namanya **vreemdleven. **Silakan dibaca punya dia :D

**Disclaimer: **Karakter kepunyaan Hidekazu Himaruya. Saya gak ambil keuntungan material atau bentuk lainnya dari pencomotan dan penistaan karakter seperti ini #ngaku

**Warning: **YAOI HARDCORE! Hedonism dan kehidupan socialite berlebihan. Membahas metroseksual dan kehidupan gay di perkotaan urban. Male!Indonesia. Pairing macem-macem. Content agak—coret—SANGAT vulgar. AU. Pemakaian nama manusia negaranya. Oh, satu lagi. Agak-agak sinetron dan NOOOO! ARSITEK GAK SEMUANYA KAYAK GINIII! SAYA GAK KAYAK GINIII! SAYA PENGINCAR DISKONAN! QAQ Eh, tapi kalo saya lagi stres perancangan, hedon saya kumat. Gelap mata, langsung beli segala gadget dan sepatu yang ada, gak peduli harga... QwQ #eh #ngaku

* * *

><p>Hidup di kota besar kata orang-orang itu enak. Makanan melimpah, pekerjaan mudah, dan uang berlipat ganda dengan mudahnya. Katanya, tinggal di kota besar itu serba mudah. Segala jenis transportasi tersedia mulai dari bus, taksi, trem, sampai <em>subway. <em>Katanya lagi, tinggal di kota _urban _seperti New York City ini membuat penduduknya lupa daratan, terlena dengan kemewahan dan akses mudah yang disediakan sang kota _urban_.

Tinggal di kota _urban _bagaikan membuka kotak Pandora—indah di luar, mengerikan setelah dibuka.

Dilema para penduduk _urban_...

**Sebuah kisah kehidupan sosialita dengan segala gemerlapnya.**

Tak semua orang bisa menikmati secara maksimal kehidupan yang disediakan New York City. Lihatlah pengemis itu. Sepanjang hari hanya duduk di sudut terkotor _subway _dan menatap nanar para pekerja yang berlalu lalang mengejar kereta. Dia tak bisa kemana-mana karena tak punya uang. Harapan terakhirnya untuk bisa mempertahankan posisinya adalah kebaikan hati para petugas keamanan _subway_.

Tapi, aku tidak bernasib seperti mereka.

**Hidup mewah dengan segala kenikmatan duniawi.**

Hidupku adalah sebuah penggambaran sempurna kehidupan New York.

Bayangkan. Aku adalah seorang arsitek di biro arsitektur terkenal New York. Setiap hari, aku harus berkutat dengan segala lembar _blue-print _denah, potongan, dan tampak. Hampir setiap hari pula aku harus membuat janji dengan klien untuk makan di restoran mahal, kafe dengan kopi terenak, serta _lounge _dengan pertunjukan musik musisi terbaik. Segalanya yang terbaik untuk klien yang rela merogoh uang lebih demi keindahan desain dan keunggulan struktur. Pekerjaanku bukanlah pekerjaan mudah. Pekerjaanku membutuhkan komitmen, imajinasi tanpa batas, pengetahuan luas.

Pekerjaanku adalah bidang kreatif; tanpa batas dan imajinatif. Segala yang tak mungkin menjadi mungkin bagi kami, para arsitek.

Pekerjaanku menyita waktu; membuat kantung mata menghitam dan konsumsi kopi meningkat—terutama ketika _deadline _menyerang.

Pekerjaanku adalah garis tipis yang memisahkan antara pekerja keras dengan hidup mewah bertabur barang mahal dan pelayanan kelas satu.

**Diceritakan dari sudut pandang seorang pemuda Indonesia.**

Bekerja sebagai arsitek bukanlah pekerjaan yang murah, bahkan sejak menimba ilmu di universitas. Harga kertas, bahan maket, belum lagi buku-buku tebal nan berat untuk mendukung segala impian tinggi melambung tidaklah murah. Belum lagi harga cetak denah, potongan, dan tampak dalam kertas-kertas ukuran besar—paling apes kalau harus mencetak ukuran A0 atau bahkan tak terukur dengan ukuran kertas internasional. Oh. Sudahkah kusebutkan bahwa ongkos untuk bolak-balik _survey site _di masa kuliah itu juga tidak murah? Apalagi dosenku waktu itu sangat teliti. Dia benci dengan preseden yang main comot dari internet dan buku. Ia mau data asli, _survey _langsung ke preseden, dimana pun si preseden berada.

Menginjakkan kaki ke dunia arsitektur membuatku harus merogoh uang lebih banyak lagi. Bukan sekedar uang lebih demi pekerjaan, tapi juga penampilan.

Pekerja di bidang desain—terutama arsitektur dan interior—adalah pekerjaan yang menuntut pekerjanya untuk terus sadar diri akan penampilan. Kau tak akan pernah menemukan arsitek berpakaian buruk. Mereka selalu tampil rapi, profesional, dan menarik. Meski tidak berjas lengkap seperti para pengacara di firma hukum atau para CEO serta petinggi perusahaan bisnis lainnya, kami para arsitek mempunyai standar berpakaian berbeda, tapi sama mewahnya dengan mereka.

Sebenarnya bisa saja aku membeli pakaian bagus di toko pakaian barang bekas atau _garage sale _di perumahan elit _sub urban _New York. Tapi, aku sudah terbiasa untuk melenggang keluar masuk toko-toko bergengsi dengan nama mentereng. Sebut saja Armani, Gucci, DnG, dan masih banyak merk internasional berharga mahal lainnya.

Kenapa? Karena bagiku, kualitas terbaik datang dari merk terbaik. Sama seperti material bangunan.

Sialnya, biaya untuk mendapatkan itu semua tidak mudah didapat.

**Kehidupan seorang pekerja keras sekaligus penikmat hidup.**

Butuh perjalanan berat bagi seorang arsitek bersama bironya untuk mendapatkan _tender _proyek. Kami harus bersaing desain sekaligus harga dengan biro-biro lainnya, saling mengajukan ide dan saling menjegal sesama arsitek. Tenang. Saling jegal di dunia arsitektur tidak sekotor di dunia politik. Kami menjegal dengan otak, kemampuan, dan teknologi, bukan dengan uang suap. Meski kadang aku mendengar berita menyebalkan tentang kasus suap, nepotisme, dan kecurangan lainnya dalam proses perebutan _tender, _tapi aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan itu.

Kalau berhasil dipilih klien, biro akan sibuk dalam beberapa minggu—atau kadang hitungan bulan dan tahun—ke depan, sibuk mematangkan dan merealisasikan ide demi sang klien.

Kalau gagal, biro tidak mendapat pekerjaan dan harus mencari proyek atau sayembara lainnya. Kalau sudah begini, itu berarti arsiteknya kembali menganggur tanpa uang.

Kadang, menjadi arsitek itu bagaikan seorang penyanyi dalam hal gaji. Bayaran kami tergantung dari berapa banyak proyek yang berhasil kami dapatkan. Bila tak ada, ya tak ada uang. Namun saat mendapatkan proyek besar, bayarannya juga tak tanggung-tanggung.

Itulah sebabnya aku selalu hidup di ujung tombak.

**Diceritakan dalam satu fragmen kehidupannya yang paling dramatis.**

Pengeluaranku per bulan terlalu besar, bahkan nyaris menginjak angka ratusan ribu dolar. Itu baru pengeluaran harian yang rutin seperti makan dan biaya transportasi. Makanku setiap harinya mahal karena aku hidup sendiri dan kemampuan memasakku nol. Aku selalu membeli makan atau makan di restoran bersama teman-temanku. Harus restoran mahal, karena ego-ku masih belum mengizinkan mulut untuk menawari restoran murahan kepada teman-temanku sesama arsitek atau pebisnis muda. Bisa dicemooh dan disangka miskin nanti.

_Flat_-ku yang terletak di pusat kota memiliki perawatan yang tidak murah. Harga listrik, gas, dan air yang harus kubayar tiap bulannya terbilang mahal. Belum lagi aku selalu rutin berbelanja di toko-toko mahal yang telah kusebutkan barusan demi memperbaharui isi _walking closet_-ku. Jangan lupakan juga produk perawatan kulit dan rambut yang sengaja kubeli mahal demi menyegarkan kembali tubuh dari udara kotor New York.

Pengeluaran sebesar itu kadang tidak diimbangi dengan pemasukan yang setimpal.

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menabung. Saat menerima gaji dari satu proyek, aku biasanya langsung memilah-milah kebutuhan. Tapi, rentengan kartu kredit di dompetku selalu menggoda untuk digesek, digesek, dan terus digesek. Sampai akhirnya, gajiku habis hanya dalam hitungan hari.

Ya. Kartu kredit itu memang setan dari segala setan yang berada di bumi.

Belum lagi, setiap malam kalau tak dikejar _deadline_, aku selalu pergi dengan teman-temanku sesama _gay _untuk berpesta pora di klub-klub paling bergengsi New York.

Oh. Aku lupa menyebutkan kalau aku _gay, _ya? Yep. _I'm gay. I'm gay and I'm proud of it_.

Dan harus kukatakan dari sekarang bahwa kehidupan sebagai lelaki _gay metrosexual _dengan profesi arsitek adalah kehidupan yang tidak murah.

**Sebuah kisah kehidupan **gay **dalam gemerlap kota **urban **dan hedonisme.**

.

.

.

**Axis Power Hetalia **by** Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Id, Ego, Super-ego ©**** are. key. take. tour**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Gay, _metroseksual, dan arsitek.

Satu kata saja sudah cukup menguras uang, apalagi tiga. Hidup sebagai arsitek dituntut rapi, menarik, dan selalu berurusan dengan tren paling _hip _yang ada saat ini. Hidup sebagai pria metroseksual juga tak kalah mahalnya dengan perawatan tubuh terbaik dan harus dilakukan rutin. Lalu _gay _adalah _icing _sempurna—_cherry on top_—untuk membuat pengeluaranku membengkak berlipat-lipat.

Orang brengsek yang bilang _gay _itu hidupnya mudah. Hidup sebagai _gay _itu susah. Aku cukup beruntung bisa hidup di kota yang mengakui persamaan hak kaum _gay _seperti New York. Bayangkan kalau aku masih di negara kelahiranku. Bisa-bisa aku dimutilasi dengan tuduhan macam-macam hanya sekedar menunjukkan ketertarikan pada sesama jenis.

Tapi, sebelumnya...

Aku ada di mana sekarang?

Tempat tidur ini bukan tempat tidurku. Kamar ini juga bukan warna kamarku—aku benci warna putih bersih yang kelewat sederhana begini. Sialnya, aku tak terlalu ingat dengan siapa saja aku berinteraksi tadi malam di Cielo. Yang aku ingat, Antonio menyodorkanku bergelas-gelas _gin and tonic_, satu _shot tequila_, dan _silver bullet _yang sengaja kupesan pada bartender. Lalu, dia menyeretku ke _dance floor_ dan—

Sebentar. Aku bisa merasakan seseorang bergerak di belakang punggungku. Saat yang bersamaan pula aku merasakan lengan kekar melingkar di pinggangku, menarik tubuhku yang ramping ini semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya. Hembusan napas berat yang menyapu tengkuk membuatku teringat dengan sosok seorang pria berumur tiga puluhan—sepuluh tahun lebih tua dariku—dengan rambut pirang jabrik dan mata hijau cemerlang. Napas dan tubuhnya bau asap rokok—walau aku ingat betul dia mengaku menghisap cerutu dan tak mau disamakan dengan perokok pada umumnya—sementara suara beratnya menuturkan kata-kata rapi tersusun yang begitu hati-hati.

Tapi, aku masih lupa siapa namanya...

"Mmh... Kau sudah bangun, Rangga?"

_Dammit_. Aku benar-benar harus ingat namanya. Sekarang.

Dari dulu, lupa nama memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan burukku. Aku hanya mengingat wajah, tapi selalu melupakan namanya. Sebetulnya tidak menjadi masalah kalau aku lupa dengan namanya. Toh, ini hanya sekedar _one night stand _yang digerakkan atas dasar nafsu dan alkohol tadi malam—tak kurang dan tak lebih. Ditinggal sehari juga paling orang ini sudah lupa namaku.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk melihat siapa yang tadi malam berhubungan intim denganku. Sesaat, napasku tercekat melihat sosok pria—tentu lebih tua dariku beberapa tahun—yang terbaring di belakangku. Dia... bagaimana mendeskripsikannya, ya? Tampan? Ya. Dia sangat tampan. Tapi, ini bukan kali pertamanya aku menghabiskan malam dengan pria tampan lainnya. Justru malah semua lelaki yang berhubungan seks denganku mempunyai paras yang rupawan. Tapi, aku merasakan ada yang lebih dari laki-laki ini. Sesuatu yang... Ah, aku tak tahu aku ini sedang meracau apa.

Aku tersenyum kecil lalu menyentuh pipi sang pria pirang—aku berani sumpah kalau tadi malam rambutnya jabrik—dan merasakan anak janggut di sepanjang dagunya. "Kau harus cukur." bisikku dengan nada rendah.

Pria yang namanya masih misterius itu tidak membalas omonganku dan malah mencium bibirku. Tangannya kembali meraba ke balik selimut putih tipis yang menutupi kami berdua. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang besar dan kekar meraba dadaku lalu turun meremas kedua bokongku. Ia menarik tubuhku yang lebih kecil darinya mendekat, seolah-olah dia tak mau aku pergi.

Aku mengeluarkan gumaman tak jelas, mempertanyakan waktu saat ini. Sialnya pria besar ini masih melumat bibirku sambil terus meraba seluruh tubuhku. Sekilas aku melihat jam yang tertera pada alarm di samping tempat tidur.

Dan berkat jam itu, aku jadi punya kekuatan lebih untuk mendorong orang ini lalu bangkit. Dengan terburu-buru, aku mengumpulkan pakaianku yang tercecer di lantai marmer—waow, ini pasti _penthouse _mahal—dan mulai mengenakannya asal-asalan. Yang penting, aku bisa keluar secepat mungkin dari tempat ini tanpa telanjang. Aku benar-benar harus segera pergi untuk—

"Kau pergi sekarang?"

Aku menoleh dan melihat si pria berambut pirang itu beranjak dari tempat tidur sambil mengenakan celana panjang berbahan kulit. Ia menyulut satu cerutu buatan Kuba sebelum kembali mendongak dan menatapku, menanti jawaban. Matanya melampiaskan berbagai macam emosi mulai dari kekecewaan, sedikit rasa cemburu, kekesalan, dan gairah.

"Kau pergi sekarang?" Kembali pria yang namanya masih tak kuingat mengajukan pertanyaan. Ia mengepulkan asap putih sebelum kembali berkata, "Kita bisa sarapan dulu sebentar di dapur. Aku punya _macaron _yang dioleh-olehkan adikku dari Paris."

Mmh... Mungkin aku lebih baik tinggal sejenak dan menikmati _macaron _Paris ini? Sudah lama aku tidak makan _macaron _enak, tapi...

"Maaf, sekali. Aku benar-benar ingin tinggal, tapi aku harus bertemu klien di Nobu sekitar..." Aku melirik jam dan mengerang kesal. "Sekitar jam sebelas untuk makan siang. Maaf, ya." kataku terburu-buru sambil mengenakan kemeja putih. Meraba sebentar untuk mengetahui letak dompet dan _smart phone_-ku sebelum bergegas ke pintu kamar.

Tapi, sepasang tangan menarikku mundur dan memerangkapku dalam dekapan erat. Secarik kertas diselipkan di saku celanaku dan bisikan sensual menerpa telinga kiriku. "_Call me._" Diakhirinya kalimat itu dengan satu jilatan menggoda di sekeliling daun telinga.

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengecup pipinya—sebuah gestur sederhana yang menunjukkan minat, tapi tidak memberikan janji berlebihan. Melihatnya tersenyum—sepertinya termakan dengan sikap manisku—sudah cukup untuk membuatku yakin bisa meninggalkannya sekarang. Aku benar-benar harus pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak mungkin aku datang dengan pakaian kusut dan bekas _clubbing _tadi malam. Selain tampak kurang profesional, aku tak terbiasa untuk memakai pakaian yang sama dalam sehari untuk dua kegiatan yang berbeda. Tadinya aku berencana untuk langsung ke _flat_-ku, cegat taksi, dan langsung ganti baju untuk makan siang nanti. Tapi, urusan perut rupanya tak bisa ditunda. Aku jadi menyesal menolak _macaron _dari pria-pirang-jabrik-yang-namanya-masih-misterius-sampai-sekarang.

Makanya, di sini aku, mengantri untuk membeli segelas kopi dan _sandwich _tuna di kafe langgananku. Aku berkali-kali melirik ke antrian dan mendesah kesal. Waktuku semakin sempit dan orang-orang ini masih sempat-sempatnya membuang waktu memilih-milih makanan dan minuman. Perutku yang berbunyi kembali membuatku menyesal tidak mengiyakan ajakan sarapan pria pirang yang kutiduri tadi malam.

Mengingat si pria berambut pirang—yang aku ingat berprofesi sebagai pengacara kalau tak salah—dan nomernya di saku membuatku tersenyum kecil. Akhirnya ada orang baru yang bisa kupanggil sewaktu-waktu aku butuh bantuan.

Ingat tentang monolog singkatku sebelumnya? Monolog pendek—atau panjang, terserah mau pilih yang mana—tentang biaya hidupku yang mulai tak terkendali angkanya. Semakin hari, semakin membengkak. Belum lagi tagihan kartu kredit semakin bertambah sebelum sempat kulunasi. Boro-boro kulunasi, kucicil pelan-pelan saja belum. Nah, dari permasalahan ini ditambah dengan keinginanku untuk terus hidup mewah membuatku harus mengambil tindakan drastis. Bukan dengan kerja keras tentunya. Aku harus bekerja sekeras apa? Aku bisa tidak tidur seminggu menjelang _deadline_! Aku pakai cara lain untuk membiayai hidupku yang bergelimang kemewahan.

Yaitu dengan memanfaatkan wajah eksotis dan menawanku.

Benar kata Kiku—seorang arsitek juga di biroku—kalau pemuda berparas Asia sangat diminati di negara-negara Eropa dan Amerika. Katanya bentuk muka, warna kulit, dan mata kami yang membuat mereka tergila-gila dengan pesona Asia.

Selain itu, laki-laki Asia yang mengakui dengan gamblang sebagai _gay _masih bisa dihitung dengan jari di New York. Keterbukaan akan orientasi seksual yang tak sesuai dengan norma masih membuat gentar beberapa laki-laki berdarah Asia.

Aku adalah salah satu dari mereka yang berani terbuka mengenai orientasi seksualku.

Makanya aku bisa dengan mudah menggaet laki-laki. Dengan wajah unik dan eksotis—apalagi mereka jarang bertemu dengan pemuda Indonesia sepertiku—dan keterbukaanku mengenai orientasi seksual membuat para laki-laki semakin tertarik.

Dengan kelebihan itulah aku menjaring mereka. Kupancing mereka dengan pesonaku dan kubuat mereka mabuk kepayang. Kubuat mereka tak bisa lepas dariku. Ketergantungan.

Aku adalah heroin mereka.

Candu yang membuat mereka kembali untuk mendapatkan kesenangan tiada tara.

Jangan samakan aku dengan pelacur. Pelacur adalah orang-orang yang menjual badan mereka untuk mendapat uang. Mereka menggunakan seks sebagai mata pencaharian mereka. Kebanyakan pelacur juga tak pandang bulu mengenai penampilan klien, selama mereka punya uang.

Aku berbeda dari mereka. Aku bukan pelacur.

Aku punya pekerjaan utama yang masih menghasilkan dollar lebih besar dari karyawan di perkantoran New York. Namaku terpampang di semua majalah arsitektur sebagai arsitek muda yang sedang berkembang. Selain itu, aku tidak membuka kaki untuk siapa saja yang mau membayarku. Aku selalu menyeleksi setiap laki-laki yang mendekatiku. Aku memilih yang terbaik di antara yang terbaik. Toh, tak semuanya memintaku untuk menemaniku di atas ranjang. Ada beberapa pria yang lebih senang bercakap-cakap dan sekedar bersentuhan tanpa sampai pada tahap seks.

Tapi, mayoritas pria yang pernah bersamaku tak sudi kutinggalkan. Dengan cara apapun, mereka akan menarik perhatianku—mulai dari telepon, _email_, pesan singkat, sampai mengirim berbagai barang ke _flat _maupun kantor. Tak jarang juga mereka sengaja membelikanku barang-barang mahal yang sedang kuincar saat itu.

_See_? Aku memang dari awal tidak berencana menodong mereka untuk membelikanku barang-barang mahal. Mereka duluan yang dengan sukarela merogoh dompet dan membayari semua kebutuhan hidupku. Biaya _clubbing _kemarin, lengkap dengan baju yang kupakai sekarang ini dibayari oleh Antonio. Sebenarnya dia bukan sekedar temanku. Bahasa halusnya mungkin _friends with benefit_. Aku bisa mendapatkan segala barang dan _free admission_ ke semua _night club _bergengsi New York, sementara dia mendapatkan seks. Itu juga kalau dia mau. Kadang kami hanya sekedar berciuman, saling melempar godaan untuk memanasi Lovino Vargas; pemuda Italia yang sudah lama ditaksir Antonio.

_See? Benefits. _Aku membantunya untuk mendapatkan Lovino dan dia membayariku untuk kepentingan hedonisme lainnya.

Kembali mataku teralihkan ke antrian paling depan dan mengeluh. Rupanya belum selesai juga dari tadi. Memutuskan untuk menghilangkan rasa kebosanan, aku mengalihkan pandangan ke televisi plasma yang menggantung tak jauh dari _counter _pemesanan. Hmm... Rupanya siaran berita. Aku tak terlalu mengerti isi beritanya karena suara yang kelewat sayup. Tapi, sepertinya ini membahas kasus korupsi dan suap yang terjadi di badan senat. Hmm... anggota senat yang diduga terlibat sepertinya pernah kulihat di suatu tempat... Sebentar, dia kalau tak salah—

Tepukan ringan di pundak membuatku menoleh ke samping dan bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan alis luar biasa tebal. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman kecil. Ah. Kalau yang satu ini, aku sangat ingat. Arthur Kirkland. Putra sulung keluarga Kirkland sekaligus _Vice CEO _perusahaan mobil terkemuka Inggris. Kami waktu itu bertemu di sebuah _gala dinner _peresmian renovasi tokonya di New York. Kebetulan yang menang _tender _adalah biro arsitektur tempat aku bekerja dan sejak dari sana, kami mulai dekat.

Dekat, dalam artian _sangat dekat_.

Aku bisa ingat namanya hanya karena pemuda ini terbilang paling sering menghubungiku, mengajakku makan mewah di restoran mahal dan belanja—tentu dia semua yang bayar—di butik-butik ternama dunia. Berbeda dengan pria pirang yang tadi pagi. Aku baru berinteraksi dengannya selama semalam. Tak cukup waktu bagiku untuk mengingat nama begitu banyak orang.

"Lama aku tidak melihatmu." sapa Arthur sambil tersenyum. Tangannya menyentuh lenganku dalam gestur yang akrab, namun tidak menarik perhatian orang-orang. Maklum, meski New York sudah mengakui persamaan hak bagi kaum _gay_, beberapa penduduknya masih memandang sebelah mata orang-orang penyuka sesama jenis sepertiku.

Aku memaksakan senyum—padahal aslinya aku mau menjerit kesal karena hampir terlambat rapat—dan membalas dengan santai, "Kau saja yang terlalu sibuk, Arthur. Aku setiap hari ada di kantor, kok." Aku lalu melangkah maju dengan antusias. Akhirnya antriannya mulai jalan!

Arthur terkekeh pelan dan menggeleng. "Iya juga, ya... Aku belakangan ini terlalu sibuk. Aku bahkan sudah jarang datang ke _club _itu lagi."

"Ya. Antonio mencarimu kemarin malam. Dia mengira kau akan datang ke Cielo." kataku sambil lalu. Aku terlalu semangat untuk bisa segera membeli makanan dan mengisi perutku yang sudah meraung-raung minta jatah makanan.

Arthur mendengus sebal. Ah, ya. Aku lupa kalau dua orang ini tidak begitu akrab. Arthur kelewat kesal dengan Antonio hanya karena pemuda Latin itu sangat akrab denganku. Cemburu buta biasa. Paling juga akan hilang saat mereka mulai adu mulut. Adu mulut dalam artian sebenarnya. Ah, tapi rasanya kejadian itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Kejadian waktu itu harus diulang kembali dengan dosis alkohol tiga kali lebih banyak dari yang dulu untuk membuat dua orang gila _rum _ini untuk mabuk dan bercumbu berduaan di sudut remang _club_.

"Mau pesan apa, _Sir?_"

Pertanyaan ceria sang pegawai kafe membuatku mendongak dan tersenyum sumringah. Akhirnya, sampai juga aku di ujung antrian. "Tolong berikan saya satu tuna _sandwich _dan... hum... _Caramel macchiato._ _Take away_, ya." kataku.

Dengan sigap, pelayan itu menyiapkan makanan dan minuman yang kuminta. Hanya dalam hitungan menit, sebungkus tuna _sandwich _dan segelas _caramel macchiato _sudah ada di depanku, siap untuk dibawa pulang. Aku tersenyum gembira saat wangi roti dan harumnya karamel menggelitik indera penciumanku. Tak sabar rasanya ingin segera menghabiskan pesananku. Aku mulai mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celana dan mau membayar pesananku, lalu—

"Biar aku saja." kata Arthur enteng sambil tersenyum. "Toh, aku juga mau beli setelah giliranmu. _Miss, _tolong beri saya menu yang sama dengan yang dipesan Tuan ini." ucap Arthur pada sang pelayan. Dalam waktu singkat, pesanan Arthur juga sudah ada di atas nampan, siap untuk disantap. Sang _businessman _mengambil dompetnya dan meletakkan kartu American Express-nya di atas nampan.

"Um... Kau tidak perlu membayari—"

"Tapi, aku ingin." potong Arthur. Ia sibuk menandatangani struk belanja sebelum menyerahkan struk bertandatangan dan penanya kembali kepada sang pelayan kafe. "Anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan maaf karena sudah jarang menghubungimu."

Oh, _well. _Kalau dia memang memaksa, ya sudah. Toh, tak ada yang menolak makanan gratis.

_See_? Ini yang kumaksud dengan 'membiayai hidup'. Para pria ini rela mengeluarkan uang lebih hanya untuk diingat dan berkesempatan bicara denganku. Mayoritas laki-laki yang kubiarkan mendekatiku juga bukan lelaki sembarang. Lihat saja Arthur. Berpenampilan menarik, kaya, tampan, _gentleman _sejati, kaya—ah, aku menyebut 'kaya' dua kali.

Hidup itu indah saat kita bisa menikmati hidup secara maksimal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Makan siang bersama klien hari ini berjalan cukup baik. Meski sushi bukan makanan favoritku, aku bisa bertahan hidup selama diskusi tadi berjalan. Beruntung ada Kiku yang ikut pertemuan tadi siang. Sebagian besar percakapan dia yang menanggapi dan mendiskusikan. Aku hanya menanggapi beberapa omongan mereka, sementara sisa percakapan lainnya kuhabiskan untuk menatap berkeliling, meneliti interior restoran.

Makanya, aku bisa segara berada di kantor lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan. Sadiq Adnan—klien yang kutemui siang tadi bersama Kiku—akhirnya menyetujui beberapa desain krusial, membuatku dan beberapa arsitek lainnya bisa memulai kerja pra desain.

Berada di kantor lebih cepat itu berarti aku bisa segera menyelesaikan tugasku lebih cepat pula. Makanya, aku bisa berada di Cielo, duduk di dalam _private booth _bersama dengan teman-temanku di biro arsitek dan Antonio. Dentuman musik dan suara percakapan orang-orang memenuhi telingaku, membuatku tersenyum bahagia. Jelas saja bahagia. Semua minuman yang kuminum—bahkan beberapa gelas milik teman-temanku—adalah pemberian gratis dari beberapa perempuan dan laki-laki.

_Lucky._

Tapi, _deadline _yang semakin dekat dan tuntutan klien yang menyebalkan membuat teman-teman arsitekku yang tertekan ini malah membahas pekerjaan kantor di _night club_. Contohnya adalah dua orang ini: Magnus Densen si insinyur MEP dan Lukas Bondevik si arsitek interior. Percakapan mengerikan yang membuatku ingin membanting kepala ke atas meja.

"Sudah kubilang kalau interiornya tidak bisa begini!" ucap Magnus sambil menunjuk-nunjuk layar laptop—sepertinya milik Lukas—ynag terbuka di atas meja _club_. Bahkan dua orang ini sempat-sempatnya buka 3Dmax di tempat seperti ini? "Kau ini sudah berapa tahun jadi arsitek interior, sih? _Shaft_-nya, kan, sebelah sini. Mana mungkin kau mau meletakkan toilet di sebelah sana? _Plumbing_-nya bisa kacau! Memangnya kau mau kalau kita harus membobok beton?"

"Kalau begitu, salahkan arsiteknya yang sembarangan meletakkan _shaft _sejauh itu." gerutu Lukas. Tangannya masih sibuk menggerak-gerakkan _mouse_, mengklik dari ujung titik ke titik lain membentuk tembok sambil menyeruput _cocktail_-nya. Gurat-gurat kelelahan tampak jelas di wajah sang pemuda Norwegia.

Magnus mengerang kesal. Pemuda berambut pirang itu masih memperhatikan proyek yang sedang dikerjakan Lukas dan kembali menjerit kaget. "Apa-apaan itu! Kenapa _sprinkler _bisa ada di dalam _cove _begitu? Hei, itu _sprinkler_, bukan lampu _wall washed_! Apa gunanya juga _sprinkler _menyiram dinding?"

"Kau sendiri sebagai orang MEP yang bodoh! Kenapa kau letakkan _sprinkler _di sebelah situ? Kau tahu kalau area itu sangat menggoda untuk didesain macam-macam! Berani-beraninya kau membatasi kreativitasku hanya karena sebuah _sprinkler _dan—JANGAN BILANG KAU JUGA MELETAKKAN _SMOKE DETECTOR _DI SANA!" jerit Lukas frustrasi. "Kenapa kau tidak pergi dan menari saja, hah? Berhenti mengganggu pekerjaanku!"

"Hei, yang aneh itu kau, tahu! Mana ada orang bodoh yang melanjutkan pekerjaannya di _night club_?"

"_Deadline_ lobi besok, bodoh! Kau mau aku datang rapat pagi besok dengan tangan hampa dan desain belum jadi sama sekali?"

"Kalau memang kau banyak kerjaan, kenapa kau mau ikut kami ke Cielo, hah?"

"Brengsek, kau yang memintaku untuk ikut!"

"Aku disuruh Antonio!"

"Kenapa aku jadi dibawa-bawa?" seru Antonio panik ketika namanya disebut-sebut. Wajah kekhawatiran tampak jelas di kontraktor bangunan tersebut. Ia baru saja datang sambil membawa empat botol _beer _di tangannya. Ia meletakkan botol _beer _di atas meja dengan hati-hati dan duduk di sebelahku. Tangan kanannya langsung melingkari pundakku. Sang pemuda Spanyol itu lalu melirikku dan bertanya, "Mereka bicara tentang apa, sih? Dan kenapa buka-buka CAD di tengah _night club_? Memangnya kau tidak mau berdansa di sana, menggesekkan tubuhmu dengan sensual ke orang asing? Hei, perempuan berambut pirang sepundak dengan bandana itu manis juga."

Aku menyikut pinggang Antonio, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. "Itu karena kau sudah berani-beraninya melirik orang lain setelah pengejaran bertahun-tahun mendapatkan Lovino." gerutuku.

"Aw... Kau cemburu, Rangga? Cemburu karena aku melirik perempuan lain? Manis sekali~" goda Antonio. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut hitamku, penuh gemas. Tiba-tiba, sepasang mata hijau itu berkilat gembira. Ah, aku tahu apa yang bisa menyalakan api semangat pada matanya sampai seperti itu.

"Lovino?"

"Yep. Arah jarum jam sepuluh." bisik Antonio di samping telingaku.

Aku mencuri pandang dari balik punggungku dan melihat Lovino Vargas, seorang pemuda Italia manis dengan rambut serta mata cokelat. Dia tampak sedang duduk santai bersama dengan perempuan berambut pirang sepundak yang tadi dipuji Antonio. Keduanya tampak sedang bicara seru—lebih tepatnya si perempuan karena Lovino lebih sering meneguk _cocktail _sambil mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan—dengan seorang pria berambut—

Oh, _shit_.

"Oh, aku lupa memberitahumu kalau Lovino itu cukup akrab dengan Willem." kata Antonio sambil tersenyum simpul. "Dan perempuan yang kupuji tadi sepertinya adik Willem. Atau pacar Lovi?"

"Sebentar. Siapa itu Willem?" tanyaku, penasaran. Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat. Apakah dia salah satu klien? Salah satu arsitek yang pernah kutemui? Atau jangan-jangan satu dari sekian banyak laki-laki yang pernah kutemui?

Antonio mengangkat kedua alisnya, kebingungan sekaligus kaget. "Kau... lupa dengan nama laki-laki yang tadi malam?" Dia terhenti sejenak untuk melihat ekspresiku dan kembali melanjutkan, "Oke. Dia pengacara, berambut pirang jabrik, berdarah Belanda—"

"Oh. Jadi namanya Willem. _Note taken_."

Antonio tertawa renyah saat mendengar ucapanku. Tawa lepas yang sempat membuat Lukas dan Magnus mendongak sejenak dari layar laptop, penasaran dengan apa yang ditertawakan oleh Antonio. "Kau ini selalu saja lupa dengan nama orang yang mendekatimu. Coba diingat-ingat, Rangga. Tak lucu kalau kau mengambil keuntungan dari orang yang bahkan namanya tak kau ingat."

Aku menggembungkan pipiku, kesal dengan omongan Antonio sekaligus diriku sendiri yang lemah ingatan. Bukan lemah ingatan, sih. Lebih ke arah malas untuk mengingat nama orang yang tak terlalu penting. Toh, belum tentu aku dan laki-laki _one night stand _selalu bertemu. Aku baru akan mengingat nama orang kalau aku sering bertemu dengannya. Seperti Arthur.

Tapi, kalau dia memang tak penting, kenapa jantungku malah berdegup kencang seperti ini saat bertemu lagi dengannya? Masa' aku—

"Uh-oh."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat sebelah alis mata.

"Willem kemari. Sepertinya dia melihatmu. Mau kuusir atau bagaimana?"

Tepat saat aku membuka mulut untuk membalas omongan Antonio ("_Yes, please. _Tolong halau dia ke tempat lain. Aku tak siap bertemu dengannya sekarang setelah kejadian tadi malam."), sesosok tubuh besar muncul dari samping _booth _kami. Seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi tegap yang terbalut jas Armani mahal berwarna abu-abu gelap. Seulas senyum terukir di bibir tipis sang pria yang memandang lurus ke arahku dengan sepasang mata hijau yang begitu menusuk tajam penuh gairah.

"Hai, Rangga." sapa Willem dengan suaranya yang berat dan agak serak. Suara yang kelewat seksi dan menggoda. Suara yang sanggup membuatmu orgasme hanya dengan mendengar suaranya. Oke, itu berlebihan...

Aku tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk, menahan segala hasrat untuk menerjang dan melucuti pakaiannya di sini. Sial... Kenapa aku bisa gelisah begini hanya dengan mendengar suaranya? "Hai, Willem. Rupanya kita bertemu lagi, ya."

Si pengacara berambut pirang itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam _booth_—menghiraukan pandangan mencela Lukas yang sibuk melanjutkan tugasnya sambil menyeruput minuman—lalu duduk tepat di sampingku. Mata hijaunya menatapku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala dengan sorot mata yang begitu tajam. "Kau... Tidak meneleponku. Apa kau sebegitu sibuknya?"

Ugh. Pertanyaan ini adalah satu dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang paling ingin kuhindari...

"Maaf sekali. Aku terlalu sibuk. Kau lihat saja temanku sampai harus membawa tugasnya ke _night club_." kataku sambil tertawa pelan. Lukas dan Magnus melemparkan pandangan mencela ke arahku sebelum kembali ribut masalah _ceiling plan_. Berani taruhan kalau mereka masih akan sibuk membenahi denah sampai besok pagi.

Willem menggumam pelan, tak terlalu peduli dengan Lukas maupun Magnus yang sekarang malah ribut masalah _reservoir _dan _plumbing. _Aku bisa melihat dari ekor mataku pandangan tak senang yang ia lemparkan ke arahku. Uh-oh. Apakah dia tahu tentang _affair_-ku dengan beberapa pria lainnya? Atau jangan-jangan dia curiga dengan yang lainnya? Apa kalimat dan senyum manisku kurang meyakinkan? Atau—

Oh. Rupanya dia melirik sebal ke tangan Antonio yang masih melingkar di pundakku.

Tiba-tiba saja Willem beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya, mengajakku untuk berdiri. "Kau mau berdansa denganku?" ajaknya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Aku tak terlalu ingat dengan balasanku, tapi aku positif—yakin seratus persen—kalau aku menerima ajakan berdansanya. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku kembali terbangun di apartemen mewahnya tanpa busana melekat selembar pun.

Beruntung di pagi yang sama, aku tak punya janji rapat. Aku bisa menikmati macaron asli dari Perancis yang luar biasa nikmat dan berakhir dengan _shopping spree _bersama pengacara berdarah Belanda ini, diakhiri dengan _candle-lite dinner _yang romantis.

Dan sepanjang hari, jantungku terus bergemuruh dengan sadisnya di dalam rongga dada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah lebih dari sebulan sejak aku bertemu dengan Willem van der Plast. Yep, itu nama lengkapnya. Rupanya laki-laki itu bukan laki-laki sembarangan. Dia seorang pengacara muda yang disegani dari sebuah firma hukum yang tak kalah menterengnya dengan nama biroku. Dia sudah sering menangani kasus, mulai dari kasus pidana sederhana sampai kasus rumit macam kasus suap di partai politik baru-baru ini. Dia sama seperti pria-pria lain yang kutemui: punya nama besar, uang banyak, dan wajah tampan.

Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang lain saat berada di dekatnya.

Aku selalu bisa menebak apa yang diinginkan setiap laki-laki yang mendekatiku. Kalau bukan ciuman mesra di bibir, _blowjob _di sudut ruangan, ya seks panas di kediaman mewah mereka. Meski mereka tidak langsung menyeretku ke sudut terpencil dan menggarapku langsung di sana layaknya seorang pelacur murahan yang mereka ambil di pinggir jalan, aku tetap merasa ada yang berbeda dari pria ini.

Apa karena pendekatannya yang lambat? Tidak juga. Malam pertama aku bertemu dengannya bukankah berakhir di tempat tidur, kelelahan setelah seks? Apa yang membuatku tak bisa melupakan namanya setelah pertemuan kedua kami? Aku bahkan mulai lupa nama seorang anggota senat New York. Mungkin kalau dia sedang berorasi di televisi, aku akan ingat. Aku juga sudah lupa dengan sosok seorang pebisnis perusahaan minyak terkemuka. Butuh lima sampai tujuh kali kontak untuk aku bisa mengingat nama mereka.

Dan pengacara ini sudah bisa membiusku dalam waktu dua hari, menggerogoti pikiranku dan memenuhinya dengan senyum tipis penuh kebanggaan. Dia juga memenuhi penciumanku dengan aroma _musk _dan cerutu Kuba yang selalu ia hisap. Jemariku tak bisa melupakan bagaimana lembutnya warna pirang rambutnya. Mulutku juga tak bosan-bosannya melafalkan namanya—dalam jeritan penuh ekstasi maupun bisik seduktif.

Selama ini _aku _yang menjadi candu bagi pria-pria itu. Tapi, kenapa sekarang...

"Itu namanya _karma_, bodoh."

Aku mendelik tajam ke arah pemuda berambut hitam ikal—hampir sama dengan rambutku—yang sedang berbaring menelungkup di atas _massage table_. Wajahnya sedikit tak terlihat karena terhalangi oleh bantalan peyangga kepala yang _built-in _dengan meja pembaringannya.

"_Karma _apanya. Sembarangan saja kau ini!" gerutuku kesal dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalaku ke bantal berlubang, menikmati pijatan lembut di punggung kiriku. "Kau mengada-ada, Razak! Bilang saja kau iri karena aku menyukai laki-laki lain."

Razak—_roommate_-ku semasa kuliah—mengerang kesal sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. Dari dulu dia paling benci kalau digosipkan denganku. Hubungan kami dulu semasa kuliah memang cukup dekat—teman satu jurusan sekaligus _roommate_—dan orientasi seksualku membuat orang-orang mengira kami sepasang kekasih. Tentu saja itu semua omong kosong. Razak lebih seperti adik kecilku, bocah berpikiran kritis yang kadang bisa berubah menjadi imbisil _annoying _dalam satu kedipan mata. Dia sahabatku yang nomer satu.

Oh, satu lagi alasan kenapa Razak sangat tidak menyukai gosip miring seputar kami berdua: dia _straight_, sejak seumur hidupnya. Lurus, selurus _particle board_. Kecuali kalau basah terkena air...

"Kau yang terlalu sering mempermainkan perasaan orang jadinya malah merasakan kegalauan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan laki-laki itu, kan." kata Razak. Kali ini, ia tertawa kecil setelah omongannya. "Oke. Kalau kau tidak mau disebut sebagai _karma, _aku sebut ini sebagai... kualat!"

Aku mendelik tajam ke arah Razak—cukup sulit, mengingat jarak pandangku yang terhalangi oleh bantalan empuk di sekitar kepalaku—dan mendesis, "Diam saja kau, brengsek! Mengakunya sebagai sahabatku, tapi tingkahmu itu seperti musuhku saja..."

"Hei, justru sahabat yang selalu mengutarakan omongan paling benar dan paling jujur kepada temannya. Omongan paling jujur itu keluarnya dari sahabat terdekatmu!" ujar Razak sambil tertawa.

"Antonio tidak pernah menceramahiku macam-macam dan sok bijak sepertimu."

"_Yeah_. Dia tak pernah menceramahimu karena dia terlalu sibuk berhubungan seks denganmu."

Aku hanya memajang cengiran panjang sebagai balasannya.

"Tapi, aku bingung. Apa masalahnya kalau kau benar-benar menyukai si pengacara ini?" tanya Razak. "Apa kau sudah menjalin hubungan spesial—_let say, _jadi simpanan atau semacamnya—dengan pria-pria lain yang pernah berhubungan intim denganmu atau karena kau takut kehilangan para penyokong danamu, sih?"

Memang benar apa yang diomongkan oleh Razak. Seharusnya ini bukan masalah besar. Toh, aku tak terikat hubungan apapun dengan salah satu dari pria-pria itu. Selain itu, masalah keuangan rasanya bisa teratasi bila aku berpacaran dengan Willem. Dia kaya dan tak sayang untuk mengeluarkan uangnya, apalagi untukku. Lagipula, kami berdua sama-sama suka, kan? Mudah seharusnya.

"Dan lagi aku bingung bagaimana kau bisa berhubungan seks dengan begitu banyak laki-laki tanpa terkena penyakit berbahaya. AIDS, misalnya?" gumam Razak tak terlalu jelas. Jelas raut ketidaksukaan tampak di wajahnya. "Lagipula, anus dirancang untuk mendorong keluar, bukan untuk menelan masuk. Mau selicin apapun, pasti bokongmu itu akan luka, toh."

"Percakapan ini lagi, Razak?" gerutuku pelan. Sudah sejak lama Razak ini sering membicarakan dampak negatif dari hubungan sesama jenis. Aku curiga dia sedang berusaha membawaku ke 'jalan yang benar' dan meninggalkan kehidupan _gay_. Kadang, bicara dengan Razak membuatku serasa bicara dengan pemuka agama yang bicara omong kosong mengenai surga dan neraka.

Oh. Aku belum bilang kalau aku _agnostic theist_, ya? _I believe in God, but I don't believe in religion. _

"Hei, aku hanya bertanya, kok. Kalau kau keberatan menjawab, ya tak usah jawab." balas Razak sambil merengut. Dia benar-benar seperti adik kecil yang ngambek pada kakaknya.

"D'aaw~ Kau mengkhawatirkanku, ya? Manis sekali~ Kalau aku sedang tidak dipijat seperti ini, aku akan ke tempatmu dan memelukmu erat sampai kau gepeng~" kataku sambil tertawa. Tawaku semakin jadi saat melihat raut muka Razak berubah seperti orang yang mau muntah. "Ah, kau ini benar-benar polos. Aku bahkan belum pernah sekalipun melakukan _anal sex_. Aku selalu melakukan _intercrural sex_ atau _oral_."

"_Gay _macam apa kau ini. Tak pernah melakukan—"

Bunyi dering telepon sukses membuat Razak terdiam, sementara aku kebingungan. Rasanya aku tak punya janji apa-apa dengan siapapun dan semua temanku tahu kalau aku tak mau diganggu saat sedang relaksasi seperti ini. Apa ini salah satu dari mereka? Kirkland mungkin? Atau...

Kecurigaanku terbukti saat melihat _caller ID_. Pengacara berdarah Belanda itu yang meneleponku.

Razak sepertinya menyadari perubahan ekspresiku dan dapat menebak dengan tepat siapa yang menelepon. Dengan tegas, dia berkata, "Jangan angkat kalau kau tidak mau tergantung padanya. Perlakukan dia seperti laki-laki lain yang pernah mendekatimu. Jangan angkat kalau—"

"_Hello, _Willem. Apa? Makan malam? Umm... _Yeah, sure_."

Aku bisa melihat Razak melakukan _facepalm_ dari sini. Memang harus kuakui kalau sikapku agak aneh belakangan ini. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Semuanya terjadi secara spontan, tanpa sempat kupikirkan matang-matang.

Mendadak, otakku seperti berhenti bekerja, _shut down_, sejak malam itu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuhku terdorong keras, membentur kaca di belakangku—semoga saja tidak pecah. Mulutku dilumat dan lidah menelusuri rongga dengan begitu sensual serta memaksa. Tangannya yang besar menggerayangi seluruh bagian tubuhku mulai dari dada hingga ke pinggang dan turun, meremas area privatku dengan lembut. Eranganku dibungkam oleh bibir dan lidahnya yang masih sibuk mendominasi mulutku, membuat seruanku tak terlalu terdengar.

"Wi... Willem..."

Desah napasku tidak ia gubris. Pria berambut pirang ini malah merengkuh pinggangku dan membawaku ke kamar tidurnya. Ia rebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur yang empuk sambil pelan-pelan melucuti pakaiannya sendiri, membuatku semakin tak sabar untuk mengakhiri kencan malam ini dalam dekapannya. Senyum kecil yang menghias di wajahnya malah membuatku semakin bergairah.

"Kau tahu kasus baru yang sedang kujalani?" ucap Willem santai. Dengan sengaja, ia melepaskan dasi merahnya begitu perlahan, menggodaku yang sudah tak sabar di atas tempat tidur.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku, sebal dengan percakapan mengenai pekerjaan di kala hubungan intim. Lama-lama Willem berubah seperti Antonio. Temanku yang satu itu bisa dengan santai membicarakan tentang perusahaan konstruksi dan segala macam _deal _yang berhasil dia lewati hari itu atau kadang membicarakan orang lain saat di ranjang. Aku benar-benar tak tahu. Memangnya aku sebegitu membosankan sampai pasanganku merasa lebih nyaman untuk membicarakan bisnis di atas ranjang bersamaku? Atau memang Antonio dan Willem adalah dua individu _workaholic _yang setipe?

"Oh, ayolah, Willem. Memangnya kau harus membicarakan pekerjaan saat ada aku di sini?" keluhku. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur, mulai merasa semangatku menurun. Kalau Willem melanjutkan obrolan tentang pekerjaannya, aku benar-benar akan pulang.

Lagi, Willem hanya tersenyum kecil sambil pelan-pelan melepaskan dasi merahnya dan melemparkannya ke atas tempat tidur. Sekarang, kedua tangannya yang besar membuka satu demi satu kancing kemejanya, menampilkan secara perlahan kulit putih pucatnya...

Oh, _shit. _Aku sudah tak tahan lagi.

Aku berdiri dari tempat tidur dan merengkuh kerah kemejanya, menariknya ke atas tempat tidur. Mulutku sibuk menciumi wajahnya mulai dari kening sampai ke pangkal lehernya. Aku meninggalkan beberapa bekas kemerahan di sekujur leher dan _collarbone_-nya. Aku baru saja akan membuka kemejanya namun Willem mencegahku.

"Aku lebih memilih untuk melepaskannya sendiri." katanya sambil tersenyum—lagi-lagi senyum yang sama. "Dan biarkan aku melepaskan pakaianmu, Rangga." Sebelum mendapatkan persetujuan dariku, tangannya sudah bergerak melepas kemeja biru tua milikku. "Dan kau benar-benar tidak tahu kasus apa yang sedang kujalani sekarang?"

Oh, _again_?

"_I don't know and actually don't care._" gerutuku. Sungguh, sekali lagi dia menyinggung masalah pekerjaan—

"Kasus penipuan. Kasus yang sedang kujalani adalah kasus penipuan."

Tiba-tiba, omongan Razak saat di spa kembali terngiang. Ah, apa yang kulakukan bukan bentuk penipuan sama sekali. Memang para laki-laki itu saja yang bodoh, mau menghabiskan uangnya hanya untuk menarik perhatianku. Padahal, aku tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan sedikitpun.

"Oh." sahutku datar. "Kukira kau sedang menangani kasus suap anggota senat..."

"Sebenarnya ini masih berhubungan dengan itu." Sekarang Willem merangkak naik ke tempat tidur seraya menciumiku. Tangannya sibuk melepaskan ikat pinggangku dan melemparkannya asal ke lantai kamar tidur. "Menurut saksi dan narasumber, sebagian besar dana suap dan korupsi yang diterima oleh anggota senat tak bertahan lama di rekening banknya. Sebagian besar langsung dibelanjakan untuk membeli macam-macam barang untuk orang lain."

Jantungku berdebar semakin tidak karuan. Satu-satunya anggota senat yang sekarang sedang seru dikejar-kejar media massa adalah dia, Alfred F. Jones. Orang yang banyak omong dan kelewat besar kepala. Orang yang selalu sesumbar untuk membelikanku segala macam barang yang kuinginkan. Aku lupa kronologis kejadian dimana aku meninggalkannya, tapi sejauh yang kuingat, aku tak tahan dengannya yang besar mulut dan penuh dengan omong kosong serta kesombongan.

Sekarang aku jadi menyesal kenapa menonton berita hanya sepenggal di pagi hari. Kalau aku mau duduk lebih lama di depan televisi dan mendengarkan lebih seksama, aku bisa tahu apa yang terjadi...

"Dan tahukah kau ke mana uang-uang itu pergi?" tanya Willem dengan suara yang begitu pelan, bahkan nyaris tak terdengar. Bibir dan giginya sibuk meninggalkan jejak-jejak kemerahan di sekujur dadaku yang terekspos. Melihatku yang terdiam, Willem memutuskan untuk menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya.

"Sebagian besar dibeli atas nama Alfred F. Jones untukmu, Rangga."

Aku mendorong Willem menjauh. Mataku menatap liar ke sosok pengacara itu. Ini tidak mungkin, kah? Aku, terseret kasus penipuan sekaligus korupsi? Yang benar saja!

"Aku tidak ada urusannya dengan kasusmu!" geramku kesal. "Jones yang membelikanku barang-barang itu dengan suka rela! Mana aku tahu kalau yang dia belikan itu semua didapat dari uang suap?"

"Oh, aku belum selesai, Rangga." Lagi, senyum menyebalkan dan penuh kepuasan itu! "Setelah menemukan bahwa namamu berhubungan dengan Jones, aku mulai mencari tahu mengenaimu. Rupanya, _clue _berikutnya tidak terlalu jauh. Lovino ternyata mengenalmu sebagai teman dekat Antonio. Dari Lovino juga aku tahu kalau kau juga berhubungan dengan seorang pengusaha bernama Arthur Kirkland dan beberapa pengusaha penting lainnya.

"Butuh waktu dan sedikit perjuangan untuk menghubungi mereka satu demi satu. Kebanyakan dari mereka membalasku dengan nama anonim, membuatku sulit untuk membuktikan kebenaran di depan juri dan hakim di kemudian hari. Tapi, ada satu orang yang dengan berani muncul menggunakan nama aslinya. Mungkin kau cukup kenal dengan orangnya. Seorang pengusaha otomotif yang sangat terkenal."

Lagi, jantungku berdegup dengan begitu cepatnya. Tubuhku bergerak mundur, menjauhi sosok Willem yang semakin lama semakin mendekat layaknya predator mendekati mangsa. Gairah dan segala hasrat seksual yang semula begitu membara di dalam tubuhku mendadak sirna.

Aku terlalu panik.

Wajahku kutarik mundur saat Willem mendekatkan dirinya semakin rapat. Tubuh besarnya yang setengah telanjang mengintimidasi ruang pribadiku, membuatku mundur sampai membentur _headboard_ tempat tidur si pengacara. Aku benar-benar terpojok dan tak tahu harus ke mana...

"Namanya Arthur Kirkland." bisik Willem dengan suaranya yang begitu menggoda. Dibisikkannya tiga kata tersebut dalam desah napas yang menggelitik daun telingaku. "Kau pasti kenal dengannya, kan? Pebisnis handal yang sering membelikanmu barang-barang mahal dan segala kemudahan lainnya. Pebisnis yang dengan mudahnya kau campakkan saat kau menemukan pebisnis lain yang bisa kau sedot uangnya."

Aku harus mengeluarkan pendapat. Apapun itu, aku tak mau kalah tanpa membela diri!

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Gelak tawaku terdengar bergetar menahan luapan emosi. "Kau mau menuduhku memeras mereka, memaksa laki-laki itu untuk membelikanku berbagai barang mahal? Yang benar saja... Aku punya penghasilan sendiri dan aku bisa memenuhi kebutuhanku. Aku tak perlu bantuan laki-laki seperti mereka. Kalau kau mau bicara omong kosong, lebih baik aku pu—"

Tangannya yang kekar menahan pergelangan tanganku, mnecegahku untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur. Mata hijaunya tampak berkilat penuh kemenangan dan senyumnya...

"Aku tidak akan dikenal sebagai pengacara nomer satu New York kalau tidak melakukan penyelidikan yang menyeluruh." katanya. "Aku juga menyelidiki tagihanmu, Rangga. Dan ternyata, kau terbilang sebagai individu yang suka menghamburkan uang hanya demi kesenangan. Terakhir yang kulihat, kau cepat sekali menghabiskan tabungan dan beralih ke kartu kredit. Tagihan kartu kreditmu juga mulai membengkak beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Anehnya, tagihan yang melebihin batas kemampuanmu itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbayar, tepat saat kau berkenalan dengan Kirkland. Berlanjut seterusnya setiap kali kau bertemu dengan laki-laki lain.

"Kau memanfaatkan mereka untuk keuntunganmu sendiri."

Aku terdiam. Satu sisi di dalam diriku ingin memberontak, menolak segala hal yang dituduhkan padaku. Tapi, sisi satunya lagi mendorongku untuk mengaku salah. Sebagian besar dari yang dibicarakan oleh Willem memang benar. Aku memanfaatkan mereka hanya untuk hidup mewahku. Tapi, mereka sendiri yang menawarkan dengan suka rela! Aku tidak salah apa-apa!

"Asal kau tahu saja. Kirkland memutuskan untuk membawa kasus ini ke meja pengadilan." kata Willem santai. "Dia bilang, panggilanku beberapa hari yang lalu menegaskan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tak beres mengenaimu. Kalau tak salah, besok siang dia berencana untuk mendatangi kantor pengadilan dan menggugatmu."

Mendengar penuturan Willem membuatu serasa mati, tak bernyawa. Runtuh sudah dunia yang selama ini kunikmati. Bayangan kegelapan dan kemelaratan terlukis jelas di benakku. Bukan begini akhirnya. Aku tidak mau akhir yang seperti ini...

Willem sepertinya menyadari gurat penderitaan di wajahku. Ia lalu berkata, "Aku bisa membantumu. Aku bisa membuat Kirkland mengurungkan niatnya."

Aku mendongakkan kepala saat mendengar omongan Willem. Secercah harapan yang bisa menolongku dari permasalahan ini. "Apa yang—"

"Kau harus menjadi milikku. Kau tak boleh melirik pria lain. Hanya aku seorang."

Mendadak harapan cerah yang kubayangkan berubah menjadi lubang penderitaan lainnya. Hidup terikat dengan pria seperti ini? Oke, dia memang tampan, seksi, kaya, dan kemungkinan besar aku menyukainya, tapi bukan begini caranya untuk menyatakan perasaannya padaku, kan?

"Ini namanya pemerasan!" jeritku. "Aku bahkan tak yakin kalau Arthur benar-benar ingin melayangkan gugatan penipuan ke pengadilan! Dia tidak punya bukti, begitupula dengan kau! Kau mau memerasku dengan hal yang tak jelas seperti ini? HAH!"

"Kalau kau memang tak percaya, kau bisa tunggu sampai besok siang saat Kirkland menuntutmu di pengadilan." ucap Willem santai sambil menyulut cerutu. "Kau pasti akan menyesal nanti di dalam penjara. Kau akan menyesali tindakan bodohmu menolak tawaranku ini. Ya. Kau pasti akan menyesal sambil menangis di dalam selmu yang sempit dan kotor—jauh dari kemewahan—sementara _inmates_-mu sibuk memperkosamu. Kau tahu, kan, kalau penjara itu termasuk daerah yang rawan pemerkosaan? Terutama dengan wajah manis sepertimu, pasti kau akan jadi _sex toy _favorit para narapidana."

Aku betul-betul tidak tahu harus mengalihkan kemarahanku ini ke mana. Ke wajahnya itu? Biar kutonjok senyum puas dan penuh kemenangan yang sudah mengganggu sedaritadi. Atau kuhantam saja kaca kamar mandinya sampai pecah? Atau kuhancurkan mobil _sport_-nya yang terlihat begitu mentereng dengan warna merah menyala? Atau... Atau...

Atau aku terima saja penawarannya?

"Bagaimana? Kau hanya perlu menjawab ya atau tidak. Mudah."

Ya. Seharusnya ini mudah. Toh, aku menyukainya. Entah bagaimana bisa, aku merasa tertarik pada pria ini. Segala tindak-tanduknya—bahkan saat ia pada posisi paling menyebalkan seperti sekarang—dia masih terlihat menggoda dan menggiurkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku..." bisikku pelan. Sebetulnya kalimat itu adalah pertanyaan kepada diriku sendiri. "Kau begitu brengsek, sombong, dan tak berperasaan. Tapi, kenapa aku selalu merasa tertarik dan tak bisa berhenti berpikir tentangmu..."

Willem yang semula duduk santai di atas tempat tidur perlahan beranjak dan berjalan mendekatiku. Tangannya yang kekar terentang dan mendongakkan kepalaku yang tertunduk. Sesaat, mata abu-abuku beradu dengan mata sehijau rumput miliknya, terdiam untuk beberapa detik sebelum bibirnya yang tipis mendekat dan melumat bibirku.

"Karena kita adalah dua pribadi yang sama. Kita sama-sama besar kepala, penipu ulung, dan _smooth talker _sejati. Aku tertarik pada sikapmu yang tak peduli dan menjunjung kebebasan, membuatku penasaran untuk memilikimu. Aku tahu kalau sekali merasakan berada di dekatmu hanya akan membuatku meminta lebih dan itulah yang terjadi padaku sekarang."

Willem memelukku erat selama beberapa saat sebelum melepaskannya. Namun, tangannya meraih tanganku, menggiringku kembali ke tempat tidur dan memintaku duduk di sampingnya. Willem sibuk membuka _night stand-_nya—entah mencari apa—membuatku bertanya-tanya. Tapi, saat tubuh besarnya itu berbalik, aku bisa melihat sebuah kotak kecil berbahan beludru. Jangan-jangan...

"_Will you marry me?_"

Aku tersedak, kaget dengan pertanyaan dadakan ini. "Oh. Kau mencoba memeras dan mengancamku, sekarang kau ingin menikahiku? Yang benar saja... Ini pasti lelucon."

"Aku serius. Kalau kau tolak lamaranku, aku akan membiarkan Kirkland mengajukan kasus yang memberatkan dirimu itu ke pengadilan. Aku bahkan akan menjadi pengacara yang membela Kirkland bila itu terjadi."

_Bastard_...

"Kau tentu tak mau dipenjara, kan? Kalau tak salah, lamanya hukuman untuk penipuan adalah... tiga atau lima tahun penjara. Hngh. Aku bahkan tak yakin kau bisa bertahan hidup selama itu seorang diri, tanpa harta dan barang mewah yang kau miliki sekarang."

Diam kau, brengsek! Kau mencoba untuk mengintimidasiku, sehingga aku mengambil keputusan sesuai dengan yang kau inginkan! Aku tidak akan terjebak dengan ini semua, brengsek!

"Oh, mungkin hukumanmu akan semakin panjang dengan tuduhan konspirasi tindak korupsi."

Brengsek. Orang ini benar-benar brengsek.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku merebahkan tubuhku yang kelelahan di atas kursi kafe. Tadi malam benar-benar melelahkan. Bukan hanya lelah fisik, tapi otakku juga kelelahan. Beruntung omongan menyebalkan Willem dapat diakhiri dengan seks luar biasa, sampai-sampai bokongku mati rasa. _Yeah, _ini kali pertama aku mau melakukan _anal sex_. Semoga saja si brengsek itu tidak punya penyakit menular. Kemarin malam sepertinya dia lupa pakai kondom...

Bicara tentang tadi malam, aku jadi bertanya-tanya apakah keputusanku benar. Jujur, aku takut untuk masuk penjara, tapi hidup terikat dengan pria brengsek macam dia—walau sehebat apapun dia di atas ranjang—juga sama saja seperti penjara.

Tapi, benarkah yang kulakukan tadi malam? Aku tidak bermaksud untuk—

"Ini dia pesananmu, Rangga! _Sandwich _tuna, ekstra pedas dan _caramel macchiato_!"

Suara ceria Antonio memecah lamunanku. Sepiring besar _sandwich _favoritku terhidang di depan mata. Sekarang waktunya untuk memanjakan perut. Berhenti berpikir terlalu keras dan nikmati saja hidup ini.

Saat aku akan menggigit _sandwich-_ku, terdengar ribut-ribut dari arah televisi, tepat di atas kepala Antonio. Kami berdua mendongak memperhatikan layar televisi yang menampilkan gedung pengadilan New York. Serombongan wartawan tampak memenuhi undakan tinggi ke dalam pengadilan sementara seorang berambut pirang berantakan tampak diserbu pertanyaan dari para wartawan. _Headline_-nya berbunyi: "KASUS SUAP ANGGOTA SENAT MENEMUI JALAN TERANG! SAKSI KUNCI DITEMUKAN!"

"Wah... cepat juga perkembangan beritanya, ya." gumam Antonio. "Hei, kalau tak salah, kau kenal dengan anggota senatnya, kan? Mungkin, kau bisa bantu dia untuk—sejak kapan kau memakai cincin di jari manis tangan kirimu?"

"Eh? Ini?" gumamku pelan sambil melirik cincin emas yang melingkari jari manis di tangan kiriku. Panik, aku mencoba untuk menutupinya dengan tangan kananku, tapi sepertinya percuma. Antonio sudah lihat. Pemuda Spanyol ini bahkan menyambar tangan kiriku dan mengamati cincin itu.

"Waah~ Kau dilamar siapa? Akhirnya, ya, kau mau juga mengikat komitmen dengan seseorang. Mungkin ini pertanda bagiku untuk melamar Lovino sekarang?"

"Kalian bahkan belum pernah pacaran..." gumamku tak jelas.

Antonio hanya tertawa. Matanya masih mengawasi dengan kagum cincin emas di jariku. "Hmm... Aku penasaran dari siapa ini. Oh, ada ukirannya! RW _and _W—Noda apa ini, Rangga?"

"Eh?"

"Ini. Noda kemerahan apa ini? Melekat di cincin dan juga jarimu. Merah, seperti darah..."

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi omongan Antonio. Aku tak mungkin cerita padanya kalau aku menerima lamaran Willem lalu membunuhnya, kan? Sekarang, aku harus segera kabur keluar negeri sebelum polisi menangkapku.

Ya. Aku membunuh Willem. Kalian bisa lihat mayatnya, terkapar di tempat tidur tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuhnya. Aku membunuhnya dengan menghantamkan lampu duduk di samping tempat tidur, menghancurkan tempurung kepalanya.

Ya. Aku membunuhnya.

Atau mungkin tidak.

Bisa jadi si brengsek ini sedang membeli makan siangnya di dalam kafe dan menyuruhku untuk duduk duluan. Noda kemerahan yang melekat di cincin itu bukan noda darah, melainkan saus tomat yang kusiramkan di atas kentang goreng, sarapanku tadi pagi di _penthouse _Willem.

Atau bisa jadi aku memang membunuhnya karena kesal...

Apapun itu, aku tak peduli. Yang penting, aku sudah tidak merasa tertekan lagi.

Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang dan menikmati hidup.

Toh, hidup hanya dialami sekali seumur hidup. Kenapa harus dilewatkan dengan pikiran berat?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Apa-apaan ini yang saya buat... #headdesk Maaf kalo endingnya aneh... TT^TT Masih ada yang mau review? Saya nanti dengan harap-harap cemas... Kritik juga boleh, lho... QwQ


End file.
